Due to significant advancements in telecommunications and data transmission speeds over unshielded twisted pair cables, the connectors (jacks, receptacles, patch panels, cross connects, etc.) have become critical factors in achieving high performance in data transmission systems, particularly at the higher frequencies. Some performance characteristics, particularly near end crosstalk, can degrade beyond acceptable levels at new, higher frequencies in the connectors unless adequate precautions are taken.
Often, wiring is pre-existing. Standards define the interface geometry and pin separation for the connectors, making any changes to the wiring and to the connector interface geometry and pin separation for improving performance characteristics cost prohibitive.
The use of unshielded twisted pair wiring and the establishment of certain standards for connector interface geometry and pin separation were created prior to the need for high-speed data transmissions. Thus, while using the existing unshielded twisted pair wiring and complying with the existing standards, connectors must be developed that fulfill the performance requirements of today's higher speed communications, to maintain compatibility with the existing connectors.
Additionally, the wire connecting unit contacts are traditionally attached to a printed circuit board using solder attachments or compliant pins. Both assembly techniques have traditionally required a push foot mechanism on either side of the contact. These push foot mechanisms enable the contact to be inserted into the printed circuit board with the assembly fixturing. Since the contacts are on 0.040″ spacing and due to the annular (plated through) ring geometry requirements of a printed circuit board, contacts having a push foot on each side of each contact cannot be placed adjacent to each other in the same row. To space the contacts 0.040″ apart a single push foot would have to be utilized; however, a single push foot on one side of the contact creates a moment and can make it difficult to insert the contact into the printed circuit board.
Conventional connectors of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,078 to Stroede, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,647 to Denkmann et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,872 to Liu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,018 to Davis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,270 to Pantland et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,914 to Foster et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,647 to Roharbaugh et al, the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.